Mother
by Silver Space
Summary: Someone's mother is dieing. Please tell me what you think


Mother

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own power Rangers they are owned by the all powerful Sabin. The story was not my original idea either but that will be explained at the end of this story. Hope that you all enjoy this. _

**Authors Note:** This wonderful story was inspired by Amy Jo Johnson and it is also dedicated to her. Also this may spark a few tears just to give fair warning. 

### Mother  
by: Silver Space

It was late and all that Kim could think about was a hot shower and falling into bed. Coach was working them extra hard because the games were extremely close. As Kim walked into the dorm building she stopped to say hello to the secretary at the desk. She was about to head on up to her room when the secretary said more than hello. 

"Kimberly, wait there is an important message hear for you. Its from your mother." She said and handed over the message 

"Thank You" Kim said and walked on up to her room. 

Once in her room, Kim looked at the message. It read: 

_To: Kimberly _

From: Your Mother 

Doctors think that I have some cysts on my uterus. I think that I might have cancer. I'm having 

Surgery today at 2 hear. Will be in hospital over night. Call your father for my number. I love you! 

Kim's hands were shaking. There was no possible way that her mother could have cancer. It was only cysts she told herself as she picked up the phone and called her dad. 

"Hello" he answered 

"Hi dad. Its me Kimberly I want to know how mom is doing." Kim said 

"Kim its not good. Your mother is out of surgery but she did not have any cysts. She has cancer." 

"Oh my god! This can't be true!" 

"I'm sorry honey but it is." 

"Dad I'm coming home as soon as I can and don't argue with me." 

"I won't. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport or anything?" 

"No I'll grab a cab or call a friend. I need to pack now so I'll see you soon." 

"See you soon. I love you Kim." 

"I love you too dad." With that Kim hung up the phone and packet a few things in a bag. She then scribbled out a note for the coach, telling him of the family emergency. "I must talk to Zordon. He might be able to give me some answers and if not some sense." Kim thought and with that she put the note where her room mate would see it, grabbed her communicator and bag then telliported out in a stream of white with pink strips. When she landed in the command center she was greeted by a suprised but happy Zordon. 

"Kimberly! I am very glad to see you but I know something is wrong. What is it?" Zordon said with a very concerned voice 

"I'll tell you in just a moment but I would like Tommy hear to. You both need to hear this at the same time." She said. 

Zordon knew that this was not good news and that Tommy was probably going to be the one to give moral support to her because of how close they once4 were. He had Alpha immediately contact Tommy. 

As soon as Tommy materialized he was shocked to see Kimberly. 

"Kim! What's wrong?" he said knowing that it had to be bad if she was hear and not training. 

"Oh Tommy!" she cried and tears started streaming down her face "My mom has cancer." 

Tommy then hugged her and held her knowing that was about all that he could do. When she had clamed down some she turned to Zordon 

"Why? Why my mother why not someone else?" 

"I'm, sorry Kimberly but I have no answers for you. I have looked at your mother's condition and there isn't even any cure that I could give you that would help any." Zordon replied. 

Kim hung her head "At least I know that there is nothing that I can do other than be there for her. Tommy can you take me home? I told my dad that I was flying in." She gave a sheepish grin. 

"No problem Kim. Lets go to my house first." 

With that they telliported out __

How I wish that there was something more that I could do for Kimberly. Zordon thought 

The next day Kim visited her mother and her mom gave her some good news 

"Kim they are going to try chemo on me for about a month and see if it helps" 

Kim similed 

"That's great mom then you'll be all better." 

"No Kim for some reason I don't think the chemo will work so I want you to look for other curse. Radiation is not an option they told me the cancer is to far spread." 

"All right mom I'll do that for you." 

Two months went by. The chemo did not work just like her mother said. The sad part though was that nothing was working. Finally Kim's mother said 

"Stop! I don't want to try anything else. Don't bring me any more crazy teas!" 

"Mom, lets get one last doctor to look at you just one last time, please?" Kim said not wanting to give up on her mom. 

"All right, and then I just want to go home.' 

Kim took her to that last doctor and he operated on her. After she had recovered he gave the news. 

"Kimberly, Mrs. Hart, I'm sorry but there is nothing that we can do, the cancer has gone too far. I'm extremely sorry." The doctor said 

Kim managed to hold herself together until they got to the car. Then she broke down crying. 

"Kim darling its all right I'll be fine." Her mother said 

Kim stopped crying and drove them home. Once inside Kim could tell that her mother wanted to talk so they sat down in the living room. 

"Kimberly, you don't have to worry about me dyeing. I'll be going home to God. There is one thing that I don't understand, how have you been able to afford to fly back and forth between hear and Florida so much?" her mother said 

"Mom, I haven't been flying exactly." Kim said 

"What? Then how do you get between hear and Florida?" 

"Mom, I have kept a secret from you for a very long time. I promesed my mentor that I would never revile this secret without his permission. I made myself a promess to myself though at that same time that with or with out his permission that I would tell my mother when she was on her death bed. My mentor, his names Zordon, he called me one day to help save the world. I was the Pink Ranger." Kim said. She then pulled out her old morpher which had no power left it and showed her the communicator. 

"Oh my, Kimberly?" 

"Mom do you want to meet my mentor? I'll have to get permission first though." 

"Yes I would like that. The one person who probably helped you through the deforce." 

"All right let me go ask." With that she transported away giving her mother another shock. When she rematerialized in the Command Center she turned to Zordon 

"Zordon my mother would like to meet you. I told the secret but she is dying and she needed to know." Kim said 

"I understand Kimberly, and I would very much like to meet your mother." 

"All right I'll tell her and warn her that you are a floating head I a tube. I think that she has received enough of a shock today." Kim then went to get her mother giving her fair warning about Zordon. When they had arrived back at the Command Center Kim looked at her watch 

"Oh my gosh! Coach will kill me if I'm late again! Zordon can you look after my mom for me?" Kim said almost panicked 

"Relax Kimberly she will be safe hear. We have much to talk about any way." 

Kim sighed and headed back to Florida 

A few hours later Kim came back from practice but Zordon was not there and nether was her mother. She went to the med chamber to see if her mother was there. Not only was her mother there but Zordon was there too watching over her sleeping mother. 

"Kimberly, go back to Florida and finish your training. I will call you when the time is near." Zordon said 

Knowing that her mentor was right she returned once more to Florida. 

It was about three weeks later when Kim was alone in her dorm when Zordon called 

"Yes Zordon what is happening to my mom?' 

"She only has a few days left. Inform your coach and come hear as soon as you can please." Zordon said very mournfully. 

"Will do Zordon. I will be there as soon as I can." 

With that Kim ran off to find her coach. It did not take long and she explained the situation to him. Much to Kim's suprize he told her to go and she had the next two weeks off so she did not have to worry about coming back in a hurry. As soon as Kim could she transported home. Her mother was waiting and she immediately gave Kim a package. 

"This is all that I want to give you before I die. This and all my love. You were the best gift I ever received." Her Mother told her. 

Kim stayed with her mother the next few days but finally her mother shooed her out of the house so that she could have some fun. It was that day that her mother died. That day was also the sadist she had ever remembered. 

Her mother insisted that she go out with her friends who were celebrating there latest string of victories. Kim ran in and out of the house saying good-by to her mom. Finally her mom said 

"If you come back up hear to say good-by one more time I will follow you down stairs and lock you out. Now get going and have fun." She said with a laugh 

Kim finally left and joined her friends at the Youth Center. She offered to show off the routine that she was preparing for the games and they encouraged her to show it off. About midway through the routine, Kim had just bent back for a back walkover on the beam when she felt it. She completed the walk over and got down off the beam. 

"What's wrong Kim? Why didn't you finish?" Tommy asked 

"I felt something. I need to talk to Zordon" Kim said 

The group then walked over to their secluded corner and transported away to the command center. When they arrived the center was dead quiet, a pin being dropped could be heard. 

"Zordon, she died didn't she." Kim said 

"Yes Kimberly, she did." Zordon replied "There is something that you should know Kim." 

"What is it Zordon?" Kim said rather sadly 

"Your mothers real name was Dulcita. She is Dulcea's mother and I am her father. She was lost shortly after I was placed in the time warp. Apparently she returned as your mother. I'm your step-father, welcome home." 

Kim never forgot her mother. In the box of things that her mother gave her was a locket with wings on it. Inside was a picture of her and her mother with the incription __

I will always be your angle 

Kim won the gold at the Pan Global Games on the beam. It was said that she moved like an angel and Kim knew that her mother had helped her some how. This was the best gift that her mother could give, to be her daughters guardian angel. _**Authors Note:** As I said before this was inspired by Amy Jo Johnson. This story was not of my own creation in fact this is about as close that I could get of telling Amy Jo's story in the PR world. Yes her mother had cancer and died from it. If you wish to read her story look for Teen People magazine the December/January issue It begins on page 105. Hope you all enjoyed this tale._  
  


[][1]  
  


   [1]: index.html



End file.
